Obsession
by Halloweenfan
Summary: What if Damon and Stefan had somebody new to fight over? What if their obsession with Katherine transferred onto Caroline? Set in 1864, just a few months after Katherine got took away from both siblings. The brothers are vampires.
1. Meeting The Salvatores

What if Damon and Stefan had somebody new to fight over? What if their obsession with Katherine transferred onto Caroline? Set in 1864, just a few months after Katherine got took away from both siblings. The brothers are vampires.

Italics= Caroline's thoughts.

"Is she breathing?" A frantic shout from an unfamiliar voice caused Caroline to open her eyes. Everything was hazy and her mind felt dizzy, it was as if she just came off a fair ride at a carnival. Oh, how she loved carnivals... the laughter, the fun, the candy floss... A sudden shake of her shoulders brought her back to reality as she tried to make out who the three boys, or men were surrounding her body.

"Who are you?" She managed to choke out as a young male sat her upright against a chair, his hand on her back, rubbing in circles.

"Don't worry, young lady. You're okay now, my two boys found you in the lake from across the boarding house face down in water, and brought you here to safety," said the older man, handing her a hot cup of cocoa. She took the hot mug in her hands and gently smiled.

_Wait? Lake? She was in the lake... come on Care, remember! A face was coming into her mind, a handsome cruel face. He grabbed her by the neck and plummeted her into the water, trying to drown her. But why? She can't seem to remember... she couldn't remember anything before or after that incident. Her mind was gone._

"Thankyou," was all she could say. The older male left the room abrubdly, sending his goodbyes before shutting the door behind him, leaving her with two young males. Not a gentleman, she thought.

"I'm Damon," said a male, kneeling down infront of her and smiling. He was handsome, too handsome, really. Like some prince from a fairy tale book. He had dark brown hair, which was slightly curly. "I'm Caroline," she replied back, "And I'm-" Began the other brother, but Damon cut him out. "He's Stefan," Caroline laughed and Stefan had a scowl on his face.

"I can answer for myself."

"I know, little brother."

_Ah, so Stefan was the younger brother. You could tell, really. He had a youthful face, and lighter hair than his sibling. _

"So, where do you come from? I can take you home," Damon continued, running his hand through his curly hair. Caroline was about to reply but stopped, not knowing where she had come from. "I..I don't know," She answered truthfully, doubting they'd believe her.

"You don't know?" He asked further, with a confused look on his face. Stefan stepped forward, putting his hands on his brothers shoulder. "Or maybe she just doesn't want to tell you," his teasing tone was enough to put her at ease. Caroline shook her head, "No, honestly. I don't know where I come from."

"Do you have any friends that we could find?" Stefan chirped in.

_Friends? Did she have any? Any at all? No. She can't think. Nothing is in her brain that signals "friends."_

She shook her head. Both brothers looked at eachother and Damon signalled to the door. "Would you excuse us?" He asked. She nodded and they walked out into the same room the older man had. She heard whispering behind the door and a few rather long minutes later they walked back in.

"Since you have no idea of where you are or if you have any friends, we think it'd be best if you stay here until you remember something," Stefan informed while Damon nodded and gave her a quizzing look.

_What should she do? She couldn't just say no, that was rude. But she couldn't just say yes either, she hardly knew these people. But what if she wondered out and found that... animal of a man again? That was enough for her to conclude her decision. _

"I'll stay. Please." She offered a smile and tried to stand up, Stefan came to her aid and grabbed her gently before she tumbled to the floor. He held her up, his arm around her back. Caroline thanked him and Damon rolled his eyes, lighting a candle that was on the corner table and opening the door that everyone seemed to just dissapear into whenever they felt like it. Then she just remembered how cold she was. Of course! She was found in water and her clothes and blonde hair were still a little damp. It was like Damon read her mind,

"We'll get you something more warm to wear and we'll try and dry out that dress in the sun tomorrow."

"Thankyou. You really are both being very kind."

"It's what gentleman do, Caroline," Damon stated before throwing her a very charming smile. He held the candle up infront of him and led the way through a hall, until they stopped at a staircase. Stefan's arm was still around her waist, still supporting her. She was honestly thankful, if he let go she probably would fall to the ground out of weakness. Her legs still hurt and ached. It took a toll on her and it probably showed.

"All of our rooms are up here," Damon instructed, walking up the staircase, Caroline and Stefan both following closely behind. This time Stefan signaled for her to start walking up first.

_Good thinking and good manners,_ Caroline thought. If she tripped backwards Stefan would be there to catch her, afterall, she was wearing a long dress.

"Caroline, you can sleep in the guest room. There are many here, you're free to pick which one you'd like to spend your night in," Caroline finally stepped on something that wasn't a step. She was on a flat surface. Her legs were beginning to ache even more. Honestly, she just needed bed to lie in and a good nights sleep. Stefan appeared next to her and smiled, they both followed Damon along the corridor that had a lot of doors. Must be bedrooms, she thought. Very odd house to have this much space but only three people living inside.

"I recommend this room. It has a double bed and a really nice view of the gardens," Damon informed her, twisting the door knob and walking inside, putting the burning candle down on the bedside table.

"It's lovely," Caroline replied as she stepped foot in the room and looked around. "I'll gladly take this room." She walked over to the bed and touched the fabric. She liked the feeling against her fingertips. She sat down on it and sighed, glancing at her dirty dress. Oh what a sight she must be.

"Stefan, leave-"

"No, I want to make sure she has everything she-"

Damon glared at Stefan, "Leave." He warned, and smiled in triumphant when the younger brother fled the room.

_That wasn't very nice, she thought._

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"Do what? Oh, Stefan? He needs to get to bed. He's needs sleep," He laughed and continued with a question, "Do you need anything? Do you think you'll be okay in this room?"

"I.. please can I just get some other clothes? This dress really isn't bed time material," she giggled and tugged at the hem of her dress.

"Yes, of-course," Damon nodded and began to walk back out the room. "I'll be back here soon. Just settle yourself in. Do what you like, I don't mind." He smiled before completely leaving her sight.

She put her hands on her lap and sighed.

_They both seemed nice, but everything seemed so... odd. Why was Damon so mean to his brother? _

Before she could dwell on them both even more, she stood back up (With difficulies) and made her way over to the chest of drawers that was in the corner of the room. It seemed old and bits of wood had chipped off but it was still a very nice peice of furniture.

She knew it wasn't right to snoop in people's things, but she just couldn't help herself. She opened the top drawer and nothing really interesting seemed to be in there. Just a few items of clothing and bits and bobs. However, the second drawer seemed_ very _interesting to her. There were photos. She didn't know where to start. There was so many. She picked one out at random at took a closer look, it was Damon as a child. _Very cute_, she thought. Not really that interesting though. She put it back inside and her eyes caught onto one particular photo. She grabbed it and noticed how beautiful this girl was. She had her hair in curls, her hair was beautiful. She seemed to be a brunette, but she couldn't quite tell.

_I wonder who this is? Of course, Care! Turn it over and see if there's any writing on the back._

And she just did that. "Katherine," Was all she could make out until she heard the door open and a very angry looking Damon holding clothes.

"What are you doing?" He demanded in a very condescending down. He had now dropped the clothes on the bed and began to walk towards her. "What were you doing?" He repeated.

"I was just..." she put the photo back in the draw and backed up against the heavy furniture.

"ANSWER ME!" He shouted, getting even closer and grabbing her wrist, the veins around his eyes seemed to darken and become more noticeable.

_What is he? What is this? He eyes...the veins... they're exactly the same as the man who tried to drown her. _

"I'm sorry, I was just looking!" She cried out, his fingernails digging into her skin, blood escaping the wounds he had caused. The sight of this caused Caroline to squeal in pain, "Damon, please, You're hurting me! I wasn't doing anything bad, I swe-" She trailed off as Damon's mouth opened, about to make contact with her wrist.

Stefan suddenly burst through the door. "What the hell is going on in here?"

**Reviews=Next chapter. Hope you enjoy. :) (Although I'll probably continue anyway.)**


	2. Kiss chase

_Italics_= Caroline's thoughts.

_Bold_= Flashbacks.

Stefan suddenly burst through the door. "What the hell is going on in here?"

Damon instantly let go of Caroline's wrist and turned around to face his younger brother who was already walking towards them both. Caroline tried to get past Damon, but he stopped her, pushing her back against the furniture. She closed her eyes and wished she had never been brought here. Wished she'd never been face down in water, and wished she remembered her old life again.

"Always the rescuer, little brother," Damon remarked, tilting his head to the side and smiling, well, more like smirking. Stefan hated that smirk. He hated the way Damon felt like he could control him and everyone else in his life. Ever since he became a Vampire... he turned bad. Nothing he liked about his brother before was there anymore. He wasn't kind or nice, he was just.. Damon.

"Come on, let Caroline go to bed in peace. There's nothing for you in here, Damon," Stefan replied, putting his hand on his brothers arm and pulling him towards the door. But oh no, Damon couldn't go that easy, could he? Damon always had to make a scene!

"Get off me, little brother. I'll stay in here for as long as I like and besides, I was doing nothing wrong. Me and Caroline were just... talking," He shrugged Stefan's grip off of him and crossed his arms.

Little brother, Stefan hated his stupid pet name. _Little brother, little brother, little brother._

"Oh really?" Stefan asked skeptically, knowing what he saw. Knowing that Damon was about to bite her wrist, maybe even try and turn her into one of them.

"Yup," he looked over his shoulder and gave the blonde a look of warning, "Ask her yourself."

"Caroline? Is this true? Did Damon hurt you?" Stefan asked calmy, walking towards her.

_Oh god, what does she do? Does she say no and let Damon think he can hurt her again? Or does she make up a lie and say everything was fine?_

"Everything's fine, really," Caroline tried to put on her best smile and smoothed out the lines in her dress. She glanced back up, Stefan was staring at her, probably wondering whether he should believe her or not.

"Riggghttttt," Stefan replied. Caroline knew that Stefan saw a sign that something was wrong.

Damon smiled and sighed in relief, probably happy he was not caught out- for now. He pretended to yawn and stretched his arms. "Beauty sleep is calling, see you in the morning, Caroline," he gave her a dazzling smile before walking off out the room.

As soon as the coast was clear and Damon's footsteps couldn't be heard anymore, Stefan slammed the door shut and watched as Caroline walked towards the bed and grabbed the clothes Damon brought in for her. She held up a simple shirt against her chest and turned to Stefan, "Do you think this will fit me?"

"Yes, but it's just sleepwear, Caroline," he laughed and put his hand gently on Caroline's arm. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Caroline looked down at his hand, a warmth radiating through her body with just one simple touch. She nodded, "I'm fine. Damon was just.. talking to me, he's a charmer," she lied and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to occupy her mind with something. Stefan's stare was killing her, his eyes were something she'd never seen before. They were beautiful and his smile lit up the whole room. She liked Stefan.

Stefan removed his hand and looked around the room before focusing back onto the blonde. "I'll look after you. Damon will probably try and bother you but that's just in his nature, he's stupid sometimes. You'll get used to it."

She hoped she'd never get used to that, she thought.

Her eyes landed on the door, she wanted Stefan to leave so she could get changed but she didn't want to be rude. The boy's eyes followed hers and he chuckled, "Right. I get it. You wanna... get changed and things. I'll leave you," he remarked, walking towards the door. "Hey, and Caroline?"

"Yes?"

"There's a lock on this door, make sure you use it. Tomorrow I'll knock and ask you to come down for breakfast," he tapped towards the lock, "Have a good night's sleep," he added quickly before exiting the room.

She could hear him run down the long hall and another door slamming shut. She assumed he went into his own room. She slowly tip-toed towards the door and shut it as carefully as she could so it didn't many any sort of creak or noise. It didn't, to her relief. She quickly turned the lock and breathed out, feeling safe for the first time tonight.

She didn't know whether she'd be able to sleep tonight, not with Damon lurking about. But the door was locked, so he couldn't get in right? Right, she told herself. Caroline moved towards the large mirror and eyed the wound on her wrist. The blood was dry now and she couldn't wait to get to a bathroom so she could wash it off. Her eyes had dark circles under them and she looked completely exhausted. Caroline pulled down her dress (Which was very hard, might she add!) and shuffled out of it, folding it up and placing it onto the bed. She was now just in her lingerie as she moved back to the mirror with the shirt Damon passed her. Knowing she had to sleep in one of his shirts made her skin crawl but she put it on anyway, buttoning it up and admiring herself in the mirror. The shirt was long enough to be considered "decent" for night wear so she decided that'd be what she was going to sleep in for the night.

She flopped down onto the bed and just lay there for a few minutes. Thinking. _Why was Damon so angry that she looked at a few photo's? What didn't he want her to see? And why was he nice one minute and then awful the next? She knew there was a secret...and she was going to find out what it was sooner rather than later_. She thought and thought about Damon, about Stefan and his touch and smile and wonderful eyes.. and that's when she drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Caroline was already awake and ready when Stefan knocked on the door that morning. She had quite a lovely sleep considering the trauma that she went through last night.

_Trauma, really Care? She debated whether what happened last night was her fault. She shouldn't have been looking through other people's stuff, she..._

"I hope I didn't wake you," Stefan brought her back to reality and smiled as she brushed her hair one last time with the brush Stefan had just handed to her. He knew a girl well, she thought, grinning to herself.

"What's so funny?" He asked, a sparkle in his eye that made her smile even more. She shook her head and said, "Nothing, you're just.. you're perfect. Thank's, Stefan."

_Perfect? No! Why did she say that? Stupid girl._

"It's just a brush, Caroline. We have like a dozen of them here, it's no stress."

_Thank god he didn't analyze the "perfect" comment too much_, she thought to herself with relief.

But what Caroline didn't know, was that Stefan was completely shocked. He'd never had a compliment before, not with him in his Vampire state. He was happy, happy for the first time in a while, no doubt that'd be ruined.

He was right.

* * *

"Morning Caroline, I see you're wearing my shirt," Damon smirked as he sat down at the breakfast table, a bowl in-front of him. He completely ignore Stefan, as usual.

"It's only because I had too," she snapped, lifting her head to see the brothers father. She hadn't seen him since yesterday and she thought it was odd that he was never about.

"Hello boys... and Caroline," The older man said cheerfully, pulling out a chair and sitting down on it. He picked up a newspaper and began to read it, now and again peeking over the top to see what was going on.

Stefan was sat next to Caroline, his hand finding hers under the table. She turned and smiled at him before being interrupted of her bliss.

"So, how was your night?" Damon asked, picking up a spoon and taking a bite out of his chosen choice of food.

Caroline picked up a piece of buttered bread, ignoring his question for a while before answering, "It was great, no thanks to you," she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I said it was great, THANKYOU," She spoke a little louder this time before eating her food.

The whole breakfast saga confused Caroline. Stefan had hardly spoke and Damon had spoke a little too much. Giuseppe (Their fathers name, she finally found out!) had washed and dried out her dress at noon, so she felt clean and fresh as she walked around the huge house.

She didn't know whether she was leaving today, or tomorrow, or the day after that... or maybe she was never leaving. Maybe she was stuck here forever.

* * *

Caroline walked out the door into the garden, the summer breeze was lovely and calming and she was happy to be outdoors again. She could see Damon running up to her,a ball in hand (A football, maybe?), he had a white shirt on and he looked really quite dashing. Stefan was inside, and she wasn't sure what he was doing. After breakfast she left to go upstairs for a while and hadn't seen him since. She lifted up the ends of her dress and walked down the steps carefully, towards Damon.

"Hello," She greeted, forcing a smile, watching him watch her with focused eyes.

"Hey, wanna play?" He asked, throwing a ball he had under his arm at her.

_Ha, I bet Damon thought she didn't know what he was going to do, well she did!_ And she caught it, sticking out her tongue at the male and beginning to run off in the opposite direction.

"Come back!" He laughed, running after her.

**Katherine was running with the ball, away from Stefan and Damon, she was laughing and giggling and playing the cat and mouse game. "Come and**

"catch me!" Caroline shouted, running even further from Damon. Her blonde hair was blowing in the wind as she looked behind her, seeing Damon near by but not that close yet.

Damon was letting her run further from him, he could easily out beat her any day. He was a vampire for heavens sake! He had speed, and strength and charm and powers that no normal male could process.

"Hey, wait, wait," Caroline suddenly said, stopping to a halt and placing the ball down onto the grass. Damon darted for it, and Caroline stopped him, snapping his hand away. "Uh uh," she said, warning him away, "Let's play a different game. Whoever can get to that statue first," she pointed to the statue that was near the long and cut hedges, knowing she was going to have to zig zag through it with this long dress. Oh well!"Is..."

"Is.. what?"

"Is the best!" Caroline exclaimed, running back off towards the her destination, holding up her dress as she weaved through the hedges.

Damon laughed and watched as she took off, he was going to let her win, of course. What gentleman wouldn't? Gentleman, ha.

**Katherine leaped for the statue and grabbed onto it with her hand, "Ha! I win**

"What do I get?" Caroline said smugly as Damon caught up with her, pretending to be sad because he lost.

"I thought you said whoever wins was the best... but if you want to play like that, what do you want?" Damon asked, raising his eyebrow as Caroline walked towards him.

She put her hand on his chest and looked up at him, "I want.. a kiss," She stated, closing her eyes and leaning in.

_Was he really going to fall for this?_ Caroline thought. Yes, he was.

Damon began to lean in when Caroline opened her eyes and put a finger to his lips , pushing him backwards with force. He opened his eyes and looked at her with surprise. "I would never kiss you and I can't believe you thought that I would," she shook her head before giggling like a child, "You're an idiot," she turned around and began skipping off, singing as she did so.

Just like Katherine. Damon watched as she disappeared from his site. He felt humiliated and embarrassed. How could she do that to him? How? This never happened to him, except.. it did once. Katherine. Caroline wasn't going to get away with this, just wait, Damon thought as he smoothed out his shirt and made a hasty retreat for the boarding house.

**A/N: I was so happy when I got reviews and follows, so thankyou so much! I'm not sure who Caroline is going to end up with yet, it doesn't look good for Damon at the moment though, does it? Haha!**


	3. Stay, Caroline

_Italics= _Caroline's thoughts.

**Bold= **Flashbacks. (If there is any.)

Caroline was thinking about the three days she had been here in the boarding house. Thinking about Damon and Stefan and their weird and apparently _very busy _father. Stefan had told her that he had a job that meant he was out all the time. She didn't know what to think, or believe.

The sound of the door knocking distracted her from her thoughts.

Caroline turned her head towards the door and shouted out, "Who is it?" _Please don't be Damon... please don't be Damo-_

"It's Damon." the male replied.

Just my luck, Caroline thought. She couldn't just not let him in, it is his house afterall. She got up off the bed and trailed over to the door, unlocking the catch and letting him in. He pushed past her and she frowned, turning around in his direction and crossing her arms.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Push past me. You're stronger than you think, Damon."

He rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed, expecting her to take a seat next to him. "Get over it, Caroline. It was a simple nudge, stop being such a girl."

"I am a girl," she stated and shut the door behind them both. "Anyway... what do you want?"

Damon laughed and this frustrated the blonde. _Why did he always have to act this way around her? What was so funny?_

"Do I have to want something?"

"Yes, you always want something."

"Hey! You barely know me, cut the crap Caroline and just give me my kiss," the boy demanded, running his hand through his curly locks and raising his eyebrows at her suggestively.

_What a surprise! Damon wants to get her back, that's for sure. Maybe Caroline shouldn't have messed him around like that? It was kind of mean.. but Care! This guy is crazy and mean! He deserved it. _

Caroline made a face, "Gross! I am NOT kissing you Damon, never," she turned around and made an exit for the door, and a second later Damon was in front of her.

_Wait, what? How did he do that? How was that at all possible? His speed..._

"Going somewhere?" He smirked, putting his hands on her shoulders and pushing her with huge force onto the bed.

She grabbed a pillow and held it up, threatening to throw it at him. Damon just laughed which fueled the blonde's anger even more.

_Where was Stefan when she needed him? Caroline thought, watching Damon as he slowly began to walk toward the bed. _

"You know, little girl, a man needs what he needs. I asked nicely for that kiss and you just turned me away like I was some joke, it's not funny to play with a guys feelings," Damon said as he grabbed the girls legs and hitched her to to the edge of the bed. He bent down and put his hand on her cheek.

_What the hell is he doing, Caroline thought as she closed her eyes. _

"Damon, just stop, please..." Caroline cried out, cringing at the feeling of his hand on her face. She hated him, really hated him but somehow she was attracted to him. To his bad side... to his unpredictable actions.

He dropped his hand from her face and tilted his head, looking at her pale neck. He licked his lips and looked up at Caroline, "You asked for it... don't say I didn't warn you," he muttered and went toward her neck,

_No! No. She can't let this happen! Come on, Care.. do something. _

"Damon! Stop! Please, I'll kiss you, I will, okay?" She grabbed his face and leaned down, kissing him on the lips.

Caroline was praying in her mind that he would kiss her back, that he would stop abusing her and just leave her alone if she did this.

Damon did, thankfully, kiss back. And when Caroline thought she could pull away and end it all, he knotted his hands into her hair and deepened the kiss.

_Why did he love to hurt her so much? What is this guy? He isn't normal... he isn't a normal person. Not like Stefan. _

She opened her eyes and saw his open too, he had been watching her. Creepy, she thought. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away, wiping her mouth quickly.

"You got what you wanted, now go," she said, watching as he stood up and smiled at her like nothing had happened.

"That was rather nice, I hope we can do it again sometime," Damon smirked and made his way to the door, but before leaving he turned to look over his shoulder and glanced at Caroline. "Don't tell Stefan, he get's jealous easy, you know?"

Caroline grabbed the pillow and threw it at him, "Weirdo!" She shouted out and he laughed, exiting the room.

Twice Damon had attempted to bite her. Twice. Why? Why did he want to do that so much? Was it some sort of fetish or was their something more dark lurking beneath the surface? She had heard of all these folk tales, of super-natural beings but she never believed them. She'd laugh in the face of the teller and told them to believe and invest in something else. Maybe she had been wrong all along. _Maybe._

* * *

The morning after, Caroline wondered into the bathroom that was opposite the room she was staying in and decided to take a shower. She felt dirty and ashamed of what she did with Damon the night before. She couldn't believe that it was her kissing him. But she had too or else he was going to do something unforgivable. She sighed as she got under the water, knowing today was the day she was going to leave. She had too go home... if she had one. She couldn't remember who her parents were but maybe walking out into the openness and not being stuck in a house 24/7 would spark up some memories of her past. Caroline didn't want to leave, strangely, but she had too for her own safety. Being here wasn't good for her mentally or physically. She began to wash her body with a bar of soap, it was like washing the guilt and angst away... much better.

* * *

"What do you mean, you're leaving?" Stefan asked as Caroline walked over to him and the older Salvatore. They had both been doing something in the garden, she didn't know what exactly.

"I'm going back home," Caroline said, holding her head up and high and attempting to walk past them but Damon grabbed her arm and stopped her. Stefan gave him a look of warning and Damon rolled his eyes and loosened his grip.

"Better?" Damon asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Much better," Stefan replied, folding his arms and looking back at the girl in-front of him. "But I thought you didn't know where you had come from? It's not safe to go, Caroline. Not on your own," He added, a look of concern etched on his handsome, youthful face.

"I can't stay here forever!"

"Sure you can," the older Salvatore pitched in with a smile on his face.

Caroline frowned and smacked his arm, "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Damon chuckled and nodded his head, "Sure would, Blondie."

_Blondie? Oh, so she had a nickname now? Great!_

"Just get lost, lurker. I'm going and nobody can stop me," Caroline began marching off and Damon grabbed Stefan, pulling him closer.

"What are we going to do?"

"We can't let her go, Damon. There's things out there that could hurt her. She's a young girl, she doesn't know what harm there is," Stefan whispered, hoping Caroline wouldn't hear him even though she was out of earshot by now.

"There's only one thing we can do.. compel her to stay," Damon shrugged and began to run off after Caroline.

"Damon! No! We can't, please, come back!" Stefan shouted out, realizing his older brother wouldn't listen to him. He just sighed, shook his head and followed after Damon.

* * *

"I thought I told you to leave me alone?" Caroline warned, turning back around to face Damon, Stefan only seconds behind them both.

"Look, just stay. Just for a little while longer?" Damon tried to reason with her, tried to not have to compel her but she was so stubborn and he hated it.

Caroline laughed in his face, shaking her head and beginning to turn back around. _Nope, not on Damon's watch_! He pulled her back around and looked her in the eyes, Stefan standing next to him, watching his older brother.

"You're staying here with me and Stefan for as long as we say," Damon said, watching Caroline's eyes dilate and her irises get larger. The stare continued for a little more than 10 seconds and suddenly it broke away with Caroline clapping her hands together, a big smile on her face.

"You know what? I think I might stay here for the time being," She beamed, her blonde hair shining against the sun.

Stefan knew this was wrong. He knew he shouldn't have allowed Damon to do this, but there was really no other way to get the girl to stay.

"Perfect," Damon said, smiling back at her and picking the girl up like a groom would on a wedding day.

"Damon! Put me down," Caroline laughed, her arms clutching around Damon's neck.

"No way, my lady. I'm going to take you back to the house like a gentleman would," Caroline was kicking her legs, refusing to be carried but she eventually gave in and let him take her back to the boarding house.

"Coming?" Caroline called out over Damon's shoulder, waving at Stefan.

"Uh no. I'll be with you guys shortly. I just need to clear my head," Stefan called back, watching how Caroline laid her head against Damon. She looked happy and he was jealous. His brother always got everything, well... that's not entirely true. Katherine loved him more than she loved Damon. But Katherine wasn't around anymore and he'd never see her again.

He sighed and put his hands in his pocket, knowing deep down Damon would stop at nothing to get this girl to like him.

**And... yes. The ending was abit..well, I don't know, but I'm just sort of ending on a normal thing, not a cliffhanger. Damon or Stefan? Who do you want to see her with more? prefer mean Damon or nice Damon? **

**Until next time!**


	4. Bites and Blood

_Italics_= Caroline's thoughts.

**Bold**= Flashbacks. (If there is any.)

"Caroline, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for quite a while now," Stefan said in a low tone, his hands in his lap and his knee bouncing up and down nervously.

"Stefan, it's okay," the blonde nodded slowly, putting her hand on the boys knee, knowing he was worrying about something. "You can tell me anything."

_What does he want to tell me? She thought, studying his face. She noticed he looked incredibly concerned and worried about something, but what? Caroline was going to find out soon enough... or so she thought._

"It's just... I'm not, _we're not_ normal, Damon and I."

Caroline laughed in his face, she didn't mean too.. but it just came out. She could be so naive sometimes. Stefan's face dropped and he began to get up, she grabbed his arm and pulled him back down onto the bed. "Please, stay. I'm such a child sometimes, forgive me?"

He slumped back down and a small smile appeared on his face, "It's fine," he let out a laugh himself. He was so sensitive now-a-days. Turning into a Vampire is meant to make you mean and selfish and not caring about anything or anyone, but Stefan... he had turned into even more of a sap than when he was human.

"So..." Caroline said, jumping behind Stefan on the bed and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Are you going to tell me this secret?"

The younger brother rested his hands on hers, looking up at her. She had such a lovely smile that sometimes Stefan forgot about everything bad in his life. She was always so bright and positive, he didn't want to ruin this moment. He can't exactly tell her he's...a monster, can he? Especially when she just kissed his cheek, this must mean she likes him! He grinned at this thought.

"Oh, no. It doesn't matter, it wasn't that important anyway." Stefan tapped his cheek, looking up at her.

She laughed and leaned down again, giving him another kiss.

* * *

"What do you mean, we should tell her we're Vampires? Are you crazy!" Damon shouted, pushing his brother back against the wall. "We're not doing that, you hear me?"

Stefan frowned and ran towards Damon, ready to throw a punch, but Damon was so much better than him.. he had faster reflexes, so he simply grabbed Stefan's fist and stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't be such a child, Stefan. This isn't a time for fighting," he chuckled and let go of his younger brothers fist, clipping him round the ear. "You're an idiot. Where's Caroline?"

Stefan shrugged and rubbed the side of his face, trying to soothe the little ache that had formed there since Damon thought it was hilarious to hit him. "I don't know, I think she's upstairs."

* * *

Caroline could hear some shouting from downstairs, she looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, brushing her hair one last time before getting off the little chair and beginning to make her way down the stairs. She crept down as quietly as she could, not wanting the boys to hear her. The stairs were so old though, that every time she stood on each step it made a noise! It seemed like forever she was going down the spiral stairs when she finally landed on a flat surface. The shouting got closer and she realized they were in the dining room. Caroline walked slowly towards the open door, and leaned against the wall, listening in.

"I don't know, I think she's upstairs," Caroline heard Stefan say.

_Well, she wasn't! She was listening in and there was nothing they could do about it, Care thought. _

"I'm gonna go see if she's okay," Stefan said. Caroline's breath hitched, hoping so badly Stefan wouldn't walk out that door and find her sneaking around downstairs. _Please, Damon, do something! Just once, do something right, she thought._

Looks like her prayers had been answered because Damon spoke up and seemingly stopped his brother from walking back out the room.

"No. You can't just leave every-time we have a serious conversation," Damon warned, closing in on his brother.

"Look... we can't lie to her anymore! We can't, I know you don't want her to find out but she will, sooner rather than later, and she'll hate us! You don't want that, do you?"

_Wait, what? Lie? What have they been lying to her about?_

"So, you're saying you want her to find out that we're vampires?-

_Caroline couldn't help but make a soft noise in shock, she quickly covered her mouth with both hands._

And that we kill people for fun?"

"_You_ kill people for fun, not me." Stefan stated.

Caroline couldn't hold it in any longer and she began to cry, tears streaming down her face in shock and anger. She quickly ran up the stairs, not caring if they heard her anymore. Footsteps were coming behind her, closer, and closer and Caroline didn't dare look back, she ran as fast as she could until she was in the long hall way.

"You really think you could outrun me?" Damon laughed, he was now infront of her. Caroline jumped in surprise.

"Leave me alone. I know what _you_ are," Caroline spat out, "I know everything. About you being a vampire, and it all makes sense now. The eyes, the speed.. the charm, everything, Damon," She gave him a sickly sweet smile and began to walk closer towards him, he was backing away every time she made a step closer. She decided she couldn't be a frightened little girl anymore, she needed to toughen up.

"What?"

She giggled like a young child, and shook her head, "You really think I wouldn't find out? You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

Damon couldn't stop himself, he put his hands round her neck and started to strangle her, Caroline couldn't breathe or fight back, her body turned numb fairly quickly and she fell against hi weakly the next thing she felt was teeth, sharp, sharp teeth sink into her neck.

That was the last thing she remembered until she blacked out and felt nothing more.

* * *

The birds outside were chirping and Caroline found herself in a different bed than she remembered. She turned over and saw a body there, she didn't know whether it was Stefan or Damon, but when the other person turned over with open eyes, she sighed in relief. It was Stefan. She still didn't know why she was in here, though...

_What happened last night? Caroline tried to remember something, anything! But she couldn't. It was all a blur. Did she... sleep with Stefan? Oh god!_

"We didn't?..."

Stefan couldn't smile or laugh like he would always do, instead he simply shook his head and sat up, "No. Nothing like that happened. I'm so sorry, Caroline..."

"What? Why?" The blonde frowned, not knowing what the boy was talking about. "What did you do?" She sat up too, wrapping the blanket around her body, her hands instinctively running through her hair.

"You're not you anymore... I mean you are, but, _you're not you_, you know.. the old you?"

She laughed and looked at him, "Of course I am! You silly boy," she smacked his arm playfully and noticed a few specs of blood on the sheets. "What... what happened here? What did you do to me!" She screamed, jumping out of the bed and grabbing the lamp on the bed side table.

_She always thought Stefan was the good brother, but with blood and what not on the sheets... she was proved wrong! He had done something terrible to her, and she was scared and frightened, she needed to get out of her and fast._

Stefan held his hands up and crawled out the bed, beginning to come toward her.

"Come one step closer and I swear I'll throw this at you! You're a monster! How dare you think you can have your way with my body and abuse me!"

"No, Caroline. Please, listen! I didn't do nothing, seriously. Just.. just look in the mirror, okay? Please, put the lamp down..." Stefan said calmly, holding his hands up in surrender.

The blonde frowned and slowly dropped the lamp to the floor, wondering over to the body length mirror. The first thing she noticed was a mark on her neck. She titled it and got closer to the mirror. Oh my! It was a bite mark, and it was so obvious a human did this. She lifted her hand and felt the mark, running her fingers over it. Stefan came up behind her, "I tried to tell you, Caroline. Yesterday morning, remember?"

She nodded, but still didn't quite understand what this meant. "What is this? What's happening to me?" She whispered, turning to face Stefan.

"You're a Vampire, you're one of us - " He couldn't finish his sentence because Caroline swung her arms around him, crying into his chest.

"Sshh.. it's okay," Stefan whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm a monster!" She continued to sob, only leaving the warmth of his arms when she heard Damon's voice.

"Oh.. so it worked then?"

**Wow, shit's going down in this chapter! I'm sorry I had to do this... but, it was for the best. Not for Caroline ofcourse, but for me and this story. ;) Sorry for being so late with updating, but I hope you atleast like this. Until next time!**


End file.
